Nightwing
Nightwing (Dick Grayson) is an ally of Batman and a member of the Teen Titans. He appears in LEGO Batman: The Videogame, LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Background Born to a circus family, Dick was the youngest and most talented acrobat of the Flying Graysons. But after his family was murdered, Dick came to the attention of Bruce Wayne who recognized the boys grief and determination. Taking him under his wing, Dick was trained to fight crime as Robin, protégé to Batman. After years as a sidekick though, Grayson needed to be a hero on his own terms. Now he flies through the air with the greatest of ease as Nightwing. Appearances in Story LEGO Batman: The Videogame Nightwing does not have a major role in the story but is thought to have aided Batman and Robin in their mission to capture the various villains of Gotham City. LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Nightwing does not have a major role in the story but is thought to have aided the heroes in their mission to prevent Joker and Lex Luthor from taking over Gotham. LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Nightwing does not have a major role in the story but is thought to have aided the heroes in their mission to prevent Brainiac from using the power of the lantern rings to shrink planets into miniature size. Abilities *Nightwing can use advanced melee attacks using his bo staff. Unlocking LEGO Batman: The Videogame Nightwing can be unlocked in free play. LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Nightwing can be unlocked as a DLC. LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Nightwing can be unlocked in free play. Trivia *Dick Grayson first appeared as Robin in Detective Comics #38 (1940), and as Nightwing in Tales of the Teen Titans #44 (1984). *Nightwing's current design in LEGO is based on his appearance in The New 52 Comics, but with a blue logo rather than red. *Dick Grayson became Nightwing after he retired from being Robin. *Grayson took the name 'Nightwing' after being inspired by Kryptonian legends of "Nightwing and Flamebird" relayed to him by Superman. *While the regular DC Comics Nightwing doesn't appear in LEGO Dimensions', his The LEGO Batman Movie and Teen Titans GO! Robin variations do. **His Teen Titans GO! Nightwing variation appears in a secret future area in the Teen Titans GO! world. *In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, his voice effects were provided by James Arnold Taylor, who also provided the voice effects for Robin. *In LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes, he was voiced by Charlie Schlatter, who also voiced Robin and Flash. *In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, he was voiced by Josh Keaton, who also voiced Green Lantern. **Keaton is perhaps best known for his voice role as Spider-Man in various media. *In LEGO Dimensions, his The LEGO Batman Movie variation is voiced by Robbie Daymond, and his Teen Titans GO! variation is voiced by Scott Menville, who also provides the voice for the Tim Drake version of the character. **Daymond is best known as the voice for Spider-Man in various media. **Menville had previously voiced Dick Grayson in the Teen Titans TV series, New Teen Titans DC Nation shorts, Teen Titans GO!, Teen Titans GO! To The Movies, and Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans. *In LEGO DC Super-Villains he is voiced by Matthew Mercer, who had previously voiced Tim Drake in the video game Batman: Arkham Knight. **Mercer had also voiced Superman in the DC Super Friends online series. Gallery Nightwing.jpg|The 2006 Nightwing Minifigure Nightwing2.jpg|Nightwing in LEGO Batman: The Videogame and LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes Nightwing Redesgin 1.png|Nightwing (New 52) Nightwingg.png|Nightwing in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Category:LEGO DC Superheroes Category:Bat Family Category:Teen Titans Category:Index Category:Batman Characters Category:Grapple Category:Acrobat Category:DLC Category:Teenagers Category:Batman Category:Charicter Category:DC Category:Robin characters Category:Physical characters